Livestream Fondle Fun Time
by jason429
Summary: I wrote this late Februaryish I wanna say 24th as a top secret side project. WARNING: 18 years or older to view. Conserve your innocence. Please don't hate me. I'm not normally like this.
**Livestream Fondle Fun Time**

 **Author's Note: Alright. Hello there my name is Jason and welcome back. As i'm writing this story it's late Feburary and currently a top secret side project until I officially upload this to . *sigh* This will be the one fanfiction that I'll completely go all out, no holding back fucking sexual Kamehameha erotic shit. I usually don't cross that line when it comes to shit like this but until I feel comfortable, I'll keep holding back and limiting myself. Any way this is an UberHaxorNova X ZodicalCandy fanfiction(yeah big fucking surprise. Jason you stupid fucking cunt) If this somehow get's publically read by Nathalie(Zod) or James(Nova) I'm sorry...sincerly sorry. Fuck my life. Thank you all for reading and safe I love you long time and I'll see you next time ta da!**

 **James POV:**

 **Nathalie and I were setting up to stream at the house after a long tiring day at the creature office. She wanted to play Heroes of the Storm to help us relax and unwind.**

 **"What the fuck are you playing here?" I asked.**

 **"What? You never played Heroes Of The Storm before?" she replied**

 **"No I haven't" I replied.**

 **"Well, that's what I'm here. Dude take off your hat" she added.**

 **"Why?" I asked.**

 **"1. because the chat is telling you to and 2. let your hair breathe man" Nath explained.**

 **Nathalie then took off my hat and messed up my already messy hair.**

 **"Can you stop?" I asked.**

 **"Why? It's fun to play with" Nath replied as she continued to play with my curly, messy, out of control hair.**

 **"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" I asked her.**

 **"Because it's our fucking house. Plus home is where the pants aren't" she explained.**

 **"Fair point" I replied.**

 **To be completly honest I didn't mind her not wearing any pants around the house. I obviously couldn't say this on stream but it gave me a boner seeing her fine toned legs.**

 **"Alright we ready to finally fucking play or what?" I asked.**

 **"Go get some drinks for me please?" she asked.**

 **As I went to get the drinks she already started.**

 **"You fucking already started?" I asked carrying a bottle of Grey Goose.**

 **"Just pour me a shot" she asked.**

 **"Everytime you die you do a shot" I suggested.**

 **"Sure" she replied.**

 ***2 and a half Hours Later***

 **"Alright well that's it for the stream guys. We'll see you all tomorrow" said Nath ending the stream.**

 **"Byeeeeee" I added.**

 **"So...what do you want to do now?" she asked.**

 **I had a look in my eye saying "Let's get it on".**

 **We locked ourselves in each others eyes as they were followed by kisses. More and more each kiss got more and more passionate.**

 **She jumped on me and I lifted her legs to hold her in place.**

 **"Take me to bed!" Nath demanded.**

 **I carried her to the bedroom still passionately kissing. I kicked the door open and we both took each others clothes off.**

 **"What's the safe word?" I asked.**

 **"I quit" she replied.**

 **I then leaned fowards and licked her neck as it made her tickle and my erect cock penetrated her vagina in an back and forth motion.**

 **"Wait, wait slow down. We need to make this last" added Nath.**

 **"Good point" I added as I went to the closet and pulled out some fake handcuffs I bought.**

 **"Are those handcuffs?" asked Nath.**

 **"Yeah" I replied.**

 **"Give 'em here and give me your hand" said Nath as she handcuffed one of my hands.**

 **She then took my cuffed hand and wrapped it around my body like a submission hold as she got on my back.**

 **"Do you want to quit?" asked Nath,**

 **"No!" I answered.**

 **Nath then applied more pressure on my back while I felt her breasts pressing against it.**

 **"Do you want to quit?" Nath asks again.**

 **"Ow fuck, take it easy. Remeber I have a bad back" I added.**

 **"Oh right. I'm so sorry" Nath apologized.**

 **"It's fine" I added.**

 **Nath then put on more pressure on my arm which I tapped out to.**

 **"No more please" I pleaded.**

 **"You didn't say the safe word" she added.**

 **Just then I took the chance to wrap her arm around her to tickle her.**

 **"Do you want to quit?" I asked.**

 **"*laughs* Fuck off *laughs*" replied Nath.**

 **I continued to tickle her until she reached her breaking point.**

 **"I quit I qui-*laughs* I quit" said Nath.**

 **"Good, ow fuck you really did some damage on my arm" I added.**

 **"Awww I'm sorry. There's some whipped cream in the fridge downstairs go get it" added Nath.**

 **As I went to get the can of "Cool Whip" Nath massages me and sprayed the cream on my arm and licked it off.**

 **"Oh so that's how you want to play it?" I asked.**

 **I had her pinned on her back on the bed as I put the whipped cream on her breasts, stomach and vagina.**

 **I started with her breasts. I placed my mouth on each breast slowly sucking the cream savoring everything.**

 **"You taste real sweet" I told her.**

 **She then put the Cool Whip can and sprayed it in her mouth and smiled at me.**

 **I then worked my way to her stomach. I used my tongue and worked around her navel and licked it clean.**

 **"Some saved the best for last" said Nath referring to her whipped cream covered vagina.**

 **I places my mouth on her vagina and sucked and licked the whipped cream while hearing her moan.**

 **She gripped the bed and and the pillow. This continued until she relieved herself.**

 **Nath then put some whipped cream on my dick gave me a blow job. Pretty much sucking my dick like a popsicle.**

 **"How was that for dessert?" asked Nath.**

 **We then continued to make love causing us to roll off the bed. I picked her up and pinned her against the wall.**

 **"Oooh so cold" said Nath as her bare back felt the cold wall.**

 **"Let me warm you up then" I added.**

 **"We went back into bed. I had the blanket completely cover us sealing in out body heat making it nice and warm.**

 **Soft kisses were trailed on her body followed by a nice ass slap.**

 **"Easy with my ass man!" said Nath.**

 **"Oops sorry" I added sarcastically.**

 **I lifted one of her legs and ferociously kissed her untill she had me on my back pinning me on the bed.**

 **"I'm the dominant one here" she added.**

 **"I like a girl who takes charge" I added.**

 **We we're gonna finish it off with Nath on top.**

 **She then started to push against me. One after another, after another, after another, after another getting harder and fasted with each of us moaning louder and louder until we came with overwhelming emotion(and cum).**

 **We were both out of breath and exhausted. We checked the time and it turns out we were going at it for almost 3 hours.**

 **"Holy shit *breathes heavily* we were doing it for 3 fucking hours" I added.**

 **"Just...*breathes heavily* let me catch my breath James...*breathes heavily* whoo that took alot out of me" addedd Nath.**

 **"Do you wanna call it a night?...Nath?...baby?" I asked getting no response.**

 **I looked over and she was sleeping.**

 **"Okay then I'm going to sleep too. Night Nathalie" I told her.**

 **"*muffled* Hmm?" she responded.**

 **"I said goodnight" I answered.**

 **"Oh yeah, nice sex James" said Nath as she quickly went back to sleep.**

 **Author's Note: If you made it to here. Thank you all for reading. *sigh* I'm gonna fucking go kill myself. Please have mercy on me. I swear i'm not usually like this. Goodbye.**


End file.
